Cinta Takkan Salah
by Dani Reita Tetsuya
Summary: Sakura, gadis yang tomboy, cerewet, dan pemarah, berbeda sekali dengan  Sasuke, pemuda yang cool dan tak banyak bicara. Namun ternyata perbedaan itu dapat disatukan dengan cinta.


Ini dia FanFict terbaru saya si dani-reita (dani adik nya reita "the GazettE") :D terinspirasi dari lagunya Gita Gutawa & Derby yang berjudul sama. Bercerita tentang Sakura, gadis yang tomboy, cerewet, dan pemarah, berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke, pemuda yang cool dan tak banyak bicara. Namun ternyata perbedaan itu dapat disatukan dengan cinta. 

Gomenasai banget ya kalo fict ini jauh dari kata bagus..  
>Tapi saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membuat fict saya jadi lebih baik :D <p>

Warning : OOC, GaJe, AU, dll

Ya udah deh, gak usah banyak bacot lagi, langsung saja!

**Cinta Takkan Salah.**

Musim panas kali ini memang terasa sangat panas. Seorang gadis berambut pink dan bermata emerald terlihat letih sepulang sekolah, ia berjalan sendiri menyusuri jalan di tengah teriknya panas matahari.

Hai, namaku Sakura. Aku lahir saat musim semi, disaat bunga sakura sedang tumbuh dengan indahnya.  
>Mungkin karena itulah aku diberi nama Sakura. Aku anak tunggal dari keluara Haruna.<br>Aku sekarang duduk di kelas X Konoha High School.

"Sakura!" terdengar sebuah suara memanggilku. Aku melihat sesosok gadis berambut indigo panjang bermata lavender. Dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata, sahabatku sejak SD.  
>"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku tadi?" tanyanya.<br>"Hehe, sory ku kira kamu udah dijemput neji" kataku sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihku.  
>"Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang" katanya lagi.<br>Aku beruntung, Hinata bukan tipe orang yang gampang marah, ia selalu meredam kemarahannya dan membalas dengan kebaikan. Berbeda denganku yang sering meledak saat ada orang yg menjahiliku.

Keesokan harinya.  
>"Waaa... aku kesiangan!" teriakku setelah melihat jam dikamarku tlah menunjukkan pukul 6.30.<br>Biasanya jam segini aku sudah siap2 akan berangkat.  
>Langsung saja aku mandi dengan cepatnya. Saat memasuki ruang makan, Otou-san sudah sarapan di temani kaa-san.<br>"Sakura, kamu kesiangan lagi!" kata kaa-san dengan memasang wajah menyeramkan.  
>"Kenapa kaa-san nggak bangunin aku?" kataku mencari alasan.<br>"Udah, kamunya aja yang gak bangun2" katanya.  
>"Sakura, hari ini Ayah ada upacara, jadi karna kamu kesiangan, kamu berangkat sendiri aja ya" kata Otou-san.<br>Aku hanya mendengus kesal.

Sesampai di sekolah ternyata gerbang tlah ditutup, aku hanya bisa memohon kepada pak satpam yang menjaga.  
>"Ayo dong pak, bukain pintunya, kali ini aja" kataku memohon.<br>"Sakura, lagi2 kamu telat" kata satpam itu.  
>"Kasih aku kesempatan sekali lagi pak, please!" aku memohon lagi.<br>"Hmm, ya udah cepat sana masuk, trus ke ruang guru untuk minta izin masuk" kata satpam.  
>"Arigatou pak" kata ku sambil tersenyum yg kubuat semanis mungkin.<br>Aku langsung berlari menelusuri lorong sekolah, tiba-tiba "Brakkk...!" aku terjatuh, ada seseorang yg menabrakku.  
>"Kalau jalan liat2 donk!" kata orang itu.<br>Aku mendongak ke atas untuk melihat siapa dirinya.  
>Aku melihat wajah yang lumayan tampan dengan mata onyx yg dingin dan rambut emo hitam.<br>"Hei, kamu dengar gak sih? Kalo jalan liat2 donk!" katanya lagi.  
>"Maaf, aku lagi buru-buru" kataku meminta maaf.<br>Tapi dia malah diam dan pergi begitu saja.  
>Membuatku kesal dan spontan aku berteriak<br>"Dasar pantat ayam! sombong sekali kau!" kataku dengan suara yg cukup keras.  
>Dan ternyata dia mendengarnya.<br>"Apa kau bilang tadi?" katanya.  
>"Pantat ayam!" kataku masih dg nada marah.<br>"Dasar jidat lebar!" dia menyebut kata yg tabu untukku.  
>Langsung saja ku ayunkan tanganku ke arah wajahnya dengan maksud memukulnya. Tapi tiba-tiba terasa ada yang menarik tanganku. Aku menengok ke belakang dan ku lihat seorang cowok berambut kuning spiky dengan bekas cakaran di kedua pipinya.<p>

"Hentikan Sakura!" kata orang itu.  
>"Lepaskan tanganku Naruto, orang ini sudah keterlaluan" kata ku mencoba melepaskan tangan Naruto dari tanganku.<br>"Sasuke, kau disuruh menemui Tsunade-sensei" kata Naruto kepada lelaki yg menabrakku tadi.  
>"Hn" orang itu hanya menjawab seperti itu, lalu ia pergi.<p>

Naruto adalah sahabatku dari kecil, aku memang menyimpan perasaan padanya tapi aku belum ingin untuk mengatakannya.

Dan Naruto mengajakku masuk kelas.  
>"Kamu kenal dg orang itu?" tanyaku pada Naruto.<br>"Ya, dia Sasuke Uchiha kelas XA, memang kamu tadi ada masalah apa sama dia?" tanya Naruto.  
>"Tadi dia menabrakku, trus bukannya minta maaf malah sok gak peduli gitu" jawabku.<br>"Dia bukannya sombong, tapi memang sifatnya gitu, dingin banget & jarang mau ngomongin yg gak penting" kata Naruto menjelaskan.  
>Aku hanya ber-O ria mendengar itu.<p>

Pelajaran hari ini sangat melelahkan, terutama otakku yang sebentar lagi hampir keseleo karena pelajaran Kimia yang paling tidak kusukai.  
>Sesampainya di rumah langsung saja ku rebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur kesayanganku.<br>Sepintas di otakku terbayang wajah Sasuke, lelaki yang kutabrak tadi pagi. Segera ku gelengkan kepalaku untuk menghilangkan bayangan buruk itu.  
>"Ih, kenapa aku mikirin si cowok belagu itu terus? Apakah ini yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama" pikirku dalam hati.<br>Ku akui, dia memang tampan tetapi sifat dinginnya itu yang membuatku agak ilfill sama dia.

Keesokannya, Ino teman sebangku ku bercerita padaku tentang seorang cowok yang sedang disukainya, dan ternyata adalah Sasuke. Entah kenapa aku merasa cemburu dan tersaingi, tapi ku berusaha membuang jauh2 perasaanku yang sama sekali tak kuinginkan.

Hari ini sepulang sekolah aku ada latihan basket, jadi Ino & Hinata pulang duluan.  
>Setelah latihan aku langsung menuju halte bus yang ada di seberang sekolahku, tapi sore itu sama sekali tak ada bus yang lewat dan akupun mulai resah. Tiba-tiba sebuah motor Kawasaki NinjaRR hijau menghampiriku, kemudian pengendara motor itu membuka helm nya sehingga dapat ku lihat dengan jelas wajahnya. Yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.<p>

"Cepat naik, bus sudah tak ada yang lewat" katanya dengan wajah datar.  
>"Huh, apa pedulimu?" kataku sambil memalingkan wajahku.<br>"Ya sudah kalau tak mau, jangan menyesal ya" katanya sambil melajukan motornya, tetapi dengan cepat ku cegah.  
>"Eh, baiklah aku ikut" kataku. Setelah ku pikir2 lebih baik ku ikut dengannya daripada ku harus menunggu bus yang entah kapan datangnya.<p>

Sepanjang perjalanan, kami hanya saling diam. Ini membuatku yang cerewet agak resah. Tapi mungkin tidak bagi Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi seperti ini.

Hingga tiba2 Sasuke membelokkan motornya ke sebuah restoran.  
>"Hei, kenapa malah kesini?" tanyaku.<br>"Ini sudah sore, kau belum makan siang kan?" jawabnya.  
>Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.<br>"Tapi aku tak punya banyak uang" kataku lagi.  
>"Sudahlah makan saja. Kau tak usah memikirkan itu" katanya.<p>

"Jus tomat nya 1 ya" kata Sasuke kepada pelayan restoran itu.  
>"Kau kenapa diam saja, mau pesan apa?" tanyanya kepadaku.<br>"Ih, ni orang bawel banget sih, tpi untunglah dia gak pelit" pikirku dalam hati.  
>"Ehm, aku pesan Sushi aja" kataku.<br>"Kamu gak pesan makanan?" tanyaku yang kini sudah merasa lebih nyaman didekatnya.  
>"Aku masih kenyang" jawabnya dengan santai dan wajah datar.<br>"Kamu ini gak punya ekspresi apa?" tanyaku dal m hati.

"Trimakasih banget ya buat pertolongan kamu hari ini" kataku.  
>Seperti biasa ia hanya menjawab "Hn" tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda, ternyata ia tersenyum kepadaku.<br>"Wow, manisnyaa" pikirku dalam hati.

Lalu setelah sampai di rumah tanpa terasa aku senyum2 sendiri jika mengingat kejadian bersama Sasuke tadi. Ingin sekali rasanya aku bisa terus berada didekatnya. Namun apa daya.. aku hanyalah seorang gadis biasa, sedangkan ia adalah anak orang kaya yang digemari banyak wanita disekitarnya. Bisa pulang & makan bersamanya saja mungkin adalah impian bagi semua wanita.

Pada suatu hari sepulang sekolah, aku sengaja mampir ke kebun belakang hanya untuk menikmati pemandangan dan sekaligus me-refresh otak ku yang sudah penuh dengan rumus-rumus. Sampai tiba2 aku merasakan daun dari pohon maple tempat ku bersandar berguguran.  
>"Tampaknya udah musim gugur" pikirku dalam hati.<br>"Cantik sekali pemandangan ini" kataku.  
>"Iya, cantik seperti dirimu"<br>tiba2 aku mendengar seseorang berkata hal tersebut kepadaku. Ternyata dia Sasuke, aku sempat ragu. Apakah Sasuke cowok yg cool & pendiam itu bisa berbicara seperti tadi?

"Sasuke?" tanyaku.  
>"Sakura, sebenarnya sejak pertama kita bertemu aku selalu memikirkan dirimu" kata Sasuke sambil menatap mata Emerald ku dengan serius.<br>"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

deg! Kata itu membuatku sangat kaget. Aku benar2 tak menyangka Sasuke akan menembakku.  
>Aku hanya diam, sulit kurasakan bibirku untuk bergerak.<p>

"Memang kurasa ini terlalu cepat, tapi hatiku seolah telah memilih dirimu" katanya lagi.

Lalu ku atur nafasku dan emosiku, dan ku jawab dengan mantap

"Tentu saja aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, Sasuke" aku lega, akhirnya aku bisa menjawab pernyataan Sasuke.

Lalu Sasuke pun memelukku, di tengah gugurnya daun maple yang menambah romantis nya keadaan sore itu.

**The End **

Akhir kata, Please REVIEW ^_^


End file.
